In the existing motor drive circuit, adjustment settings for motor performance include speed curve adjustment, phase angle adjustment, soft start adjustment, and duty cycle adjustment. However, under the premise of limited number of pins, some performance tuning features in the settings of the pins may be abandoned.
In order to increase the functionality of the motor driving circuit, circuit architectures adapting high order protocols, such as I2C, SPI, SMBUS, are needed. However, circuit architectures adapting high order protocols are not only costly but also limit the variation of IC application, and additional programming will also result in more costs and defects during production, which may further result in incompatibility with existing motor applications.
Therefore, in order to allow the single pin of the motor driving circuit to have various adjustment functions by improving the circuit design, so as to overcome the above-mentioned defects, has become an important issue.